Duty, Destiny, Fate
by MarchenHope93
Summary: Reborn cinematic novelization in the Original Hybrid SC universe, just a simple one-shot regarding the Mother and Daughter of my fan fiction. Enjoy!


**Powerful Duty, Inevitable Destiny**

Once I had been told that fate has a thread and path for all living things, yet I have witnessed such things that cause both doubt and belief in that idea.

Yet if the three races have seen their fates, whether to follow them or stray from them, is their own choosing. Where once were enemies by a dead creature's desire to rewrite the fates of all thing, now they are to be bound together in order to send the creature back into the Void.

Even now as I linger here aboard my vessel with those I consider my brethren, I often dream of the memory born not so long ago. When I first met my real Mother, no longer wearing the face of the one called the Queen of Blades, I met her just as she had once been.

A former Terran woman, and yet even with her human face and body, it may have been the zerg tendrils on her head acting as it were the natural hair, but then even the tendrils acted wrong they were too soft and too fragile-looking. Yet I could tell that something was broken inside of her, as I understood that she had been a puppet for mostly all her early years, teenagehood and adulthood on her life.

And now she was without a puppet master, an strange event on her life so it seems, but even so, two desires remained in her heart even after her transformation.

The love for the man who risked everything to bring her back, and her hatred for the man that had sent her to the Zerg so long ago.

The first moment I had gotten to be alone with her, without my Father hovering over her. She looked upon me with my original form, stating plain and simple that she had little to no memory of my existence.

That may have hurt a little, but it was less than expected given that my Father warned me about my Mother's 'legendary' bluntness; as he had said it.

"Yet I feel also like I've known you forever, as if you were always right by my side. Just like Jim had always been...not much of mother am I?"

She was condemning herself, a trait that seems I need to find on myself, given how both my parents possess it; but for billions of other things; the lives she had taken, worlds conquered, and so many things it would be impossible to state them all.

I was just but a tiny fragment among those larger things, yet my importance seems to be bigger.

And since the announcement of my Father's capture and followed execution at the orders of the Emperor, I had felt her rage and sorrow shoot through me like a blunt bullet that only prolonged the pain of death. She had no one else to turn to, I was yet a little thing, too new and too much responsibility for one that hasn't controlled most of her life for so long , and the call of the Swarm lured her back into their grasp, it was understandable, she need stability and control and the Swarm gave her both.

But I felt her broken spirit being healed, by the very creatures that looked to her as their Queen even now, though broken like she was, maybe it was because the Zerg were also broken. What was that old Earth saying "Birds of a feather, flock together" yes that might be it.

But I wouldn't let her flock alone with just the Swarm, I chose to send two of my own Luminid with her, commanding them to follow her orders as if they were Zerg themselves after all they would be following the orders of their Leader's mother, not that big of a change in leadership.

So, after a while, an old friend, a supposed big follower of destiny appeared before my Mother, telling her that if she was to fulfill the destiny written out for her, she would have to travel to Zerus to fix the broken shards inside of her, as well as the old influences of the old Swarm.

The original homeworld of the Zerg, long before they had been influenced by the Overmind and Xel'naga, the so-called 'Primal' Zerg, the original ones are certainly interesting creatures, they seem to follow their own path of no-stopping evolution and hunting, yet their destiny may have been that since their path was the one who attracted the Xel'naga towards them.

Through my Luminid's eyes, I watched as my Mother sought the counsel of an ancient Primal Zerg, one whom had seen the Overmind take control of millions of Zerg, before leaving Zerus behind for the survivors.

It was startling to know that the Primal Zerg weren't the mindless creatures like the Swarm, they were mindless of their own, but it was a different kind, more of a result of animalistic instincts gone wild than the fact they need an overwriting will to follow the simplest actions, yet they have their leaders, Evolution race at its best and longest was the name of the game on Zerus.

"Survival of the fittest, law of the Jungle" had been one of the words my Mother said of Zerg homeworld and their inhabitants, after all Zerus was indeed for most parts a jungle world.

The Ancient One, named Zurvan, advised that if she wanted to take control of the Zerg, she needed to be a Zerg, to be reborn as one, since it was the unwritten law of the Zerg, two may face each other, one will lose and the other will become more than it was before.

Though my Luminid, I could see that my Mother was a war with herself, if she chose to be reborn as a Primal Zerg-Terran hybrid, she would give up all chances at living a normal life.

Where once she had a puppet master telling her what to do, now there was nothing like that, no outside influences plaguing her mind. And I saw that the thought nearly scared her, in that moment she finally knew how free she truly was in body and mind. How I recall her eyes meeting my Luminid, and I felt our minds touch through their link, and she asked only one question.

'_Will you give me your blessing? Or will you not because of what I will do?_'

Just as bluntness ran in the family, I chose to give her a straightforward answer '_You have no need for my blessing Mother, for in this moment you see that you can make your own choice, I will still love you as you are my Mother and the reason because I exist. And I would rather have you whole, than see you live on with a broken mind and body._'

As I watched my Mother re-enter the chrysalis and the pool, I also watched as the Swarm stood closely in guard to defend their Queen, my two Luminid also were near the chrysalis so that I also could hear her and lend my support to her in any way.

Yet, when the time was near to the chrysalis breaking something happened to the skies over Zerus, and with the Zerg of the Swarm as well.

Suddenly it appeared that in the chrysalis cracks were made, as rapidly the infamous claws-like wings of the Queen of Blades reappeared back shredding fast the rest of the chrysalis. A blast of purple light shot into the clouds, giving birth to a storm that all the Primal Zerg could see from afar, and sensing her mere presence sent a vast number of them fleeing for their lives, or watering their mouths because of the challenge and the power they would obtain if they defeated this being.

The image that the now reborn Primal Queen of Blades gave was one of sheer power and controllable rage contained in her being, a blurry cloud of light enveloped the floating Queen of Blades, lightning shot from the skies, the wind was unstoppable in the ground, the Primal Queen's face was alight with power, her purple veins visible, her tendrils straight on her back floating on the air and finally her eyes being only two incredibly bright purple spheres, it gave the Swarm an uplifting feeling as they charged the coming Primal Zergs head on.

Given our connection from obviously being daughter and mother, I experienced the rush of power and the unleashing of the full potential and powers of the being stated on the ancient prophecy of the Xel'naga, sometimes I wondered if my mother being the one of the prophecy was fate, destiny or another thing entirely, it was because who she is, because what she is, maybe because the amount of power that she possesses.

The two first question are left without answer, the third however is more accessible, it is the power that makes her who she is, if she didn't have that potential would be she still be the one of the prophecy or it would be the individual carrying the power, and if it is the power, why her, why fate would infuse a normal child at birth from normal parents in a normal easily forgettable colony of a power that carries a status within the range of the extraordinary.

Yet regardless of the answers, the present remains at what it is, and I as her daughter will never leave her side in the coming battle that would decide the destiny and fate of three races and the rest of the life in this Galaxy.

* * *

**Just a little one shot for my upcoming fan fiction 'The Original Hybrids' those who have played HotS know what this all is kinda about! **


End file.
